1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for busbars of a busbar system, which can be fixed in place on a fastening surface and which forms a receptacle adapted to a width and a thickness of the busbar.
2. Description of Prior Art
Supports for busbars of a busbar system are known, wherein base elements, in which the receptacles for busbars are formed and which are open at a side facing away from the fastening surface and can be closed by cover elements, can be connected with the fastening surface. Here, the receptacles in the base element are cut at predetermined distances and matched to dimensions of a largest cross section of the busbars. Insertion elements can be placed into the receptacles, which reduce the cross section of the receptacles in order to fix busbars of lesser cross section.
Not only does this known design of the support require many different components in order to fix busbars of different cross section in place at different distances, but pre-positioned busbars of a busbar system cannot additionally be fixed in place at different places later.